


Furry Tactics

by mistrstank (dreamingdarkly)



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Because Tony, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Returns, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingdarkly/pseuds/mistrstank
Summary: Based on the prompt: Bucky and Tony arent together yet but their daemons are super cuddly with each other. Or anything to do with daemons. - Anonymous from the Imaginetonyandbucky Tumblr!
Auri, Barnes’ Daemon is slumped against the side of the chair, head in the former assassin’s lap. Barnes has a hand curled into her thick black ruff, holding on like he needs something to ground him.
And perched on the wolf’s head, pretty as a picture? Sylph, Tony’s Daemon. 
Or, in which Tony and Bucky's Daemons decide to buy their humans a clue. With snuggles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, me again!
> 
> Decided I needed a little break from all the angst I've been writing, and with the election and everything I thought we all needed something cute and harmless to read (or in my case write). I found this unanswered prompt on the [Imagine Winteriron Tumblr](http://www.imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com) and thought I'd take a crack at answering it.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> For reference: [Auri](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m4gyjqiqWX1r5kn3jo1_500.png) and [Sylph](http://www.ferretuniverse.com/discus/messages/1263/66910.jpg).

“You gotta admit, that’s pretty cute.” Clint says, perched precariously in a frog crouch on the back of the sofa, waving a cereal encrusted spoon. Milk splashes everywhere, of course, and a droplet manages to catch Natasha’s cheek. A moment later, Clint yelps as he’s knocked backwards off the sofa. There’s an almighty crash as his bowl shatters and Captain Crunch flies in every direction.   
“Aw, breakfast.” Clint whines, and is summarily ignored. Natasha blots at the drop of milk, perfectly composed, a tiny satisfied smile on her face.   
“He’s right, it is pretty cute, Tony.” She says, gently. The genius in question looks up from his tablet at the sound of his name, blinking fuzzily until the room comes into focus.   
“Huh?” He mumbles, and then follows Natasha’s gaze to the corner of the room. Barnes is curled in the lone armchair, trying to make himself as small as possible. Auri, Barnes’ Daemon is slumped against the side of the chair, head in the former assassin’s lap. Barnes has a hand curled into her thick black ruff, holding on like he needs something to ground him.

 

And perched on the wolf’s head, pretty as a picture? Sylph, Tony’s Daemon. Tony's face flames, and he coughs awkwardly. He considers fleeing, but it's movie night and he's had a rough week and Steve’s ‘Captain America Disapproves’ (patent pending) face was a bit much right now. 

“Sylph, what are you doing, stop that, Auri is not a  _ chair _ , honestly.” He scolds, as genuinely as he can. He's treated to an entirely unimpressed look from two pairs of eyes, and then Sylph leaps gracefully from her perch and scurries over to Tony’s lap.   
“Auri is more comfortable.” She grumbles, mutinously, and Auri doesn’t stop giving him the hairy eyeball for some time.

 

It becomes a  _ thing  _ after that.

 

Granted, Tony can understand the lure; he's been quietly (shut up, Pepper) nursing a monster crush on Barnes since Steve first brought him to the Tower; arm sparking and a wild, broken fire in his eyes. Still, it's a little awkward to keep your hidden (shut  _ up _ , Pepper) crush a secret when your Daemon takes to riding the object of your affection’s Daemon around like a damn pony. 

 

Nowhere in the Tower is safe, it seems; Tony stumbles into the kitchen early one morning, Sylph draped lazily around his neck like a furry collar. He's standing at the coffeemaker, trying to will a cup of the life-giving caffeine into existence, when the soft click of nails approaches. Tony stiffens, and sure enough Barnes slinks in a moment later, Auri crowded close against his legs. It appears to have been a bad night, and Tony silently grabs another cup and places it on the bench next to his own. Barnes is wearing a hoodie Tony would bet his fortune belonged to Steve, or possibly Thor, as the fabric swamps Barnes’ not inconsiderable frame. The hood is pulled up, and with his hair loose he's almost invisible, disappearing into folds of fabric and silky dark hair. He flinches, barely, when he realises Tony is present, but gamely makes his way towards the fridge. Tony doesn’t even know why he’s surprised when Auri switches sides to walk between Barnes and Tony, and the moment they’re close enough Sylph drops gracefully from Tony’s shoulders to land on Auri. The wolf barely twitches, as Tony’s Daemon arranges her traitorous little self and settles down. She’s barely a millimeter away from where Barnes’ hand rests on Auri’s head, but strangely enough her closeness makes the man  _ relax.  _

 

Tony makes a note, but decides he needs more data before he can decide what that means.

 

The Daemon snugglefest continues.

 

Every movie night finds Barnes curled up alone in his armchair, tense and uncomfortable, with both his own and Tony’s Daemon in a comfortable furry pile at his feet. Tony wonders if he should be jealous, this apparent preference for sitting elsewhere, but Sylph laughs and calls him an idiot in an impossibly fond voice when he mentions it, so. 

 

Even the workshop becomes prime cuddling territory, as Tony discovers. Barnes ghosts through the door late one evening, metal arm clutches against his chest, and scares the everloving crap out of Tony, who hadn’t heard him arrive, or JARVIS announcing him.   
“It...It ain’t workin’ right.” He whispers, like he’s scared, the words grating out like they’re being pulled from him. Tony blinks, frozen, until Sylph shoves a cold, wet nose into his ear.   
“Invite him in, Tony!” She hisses and Tony jerks like he’s been shot.   
“Not working? Barnes, you wound me, nothing technological is allowed to ‘not work’ in my tower, it’s like the world turning upside down, it does not happen, it is not acceptable, I won’t have it. Come on, have a seat, Tall, Dark and Broody and let’s see what’s going on. I have a reputation, Barnes, I am a genius, you’re offending my genius.” Tony rambles, the words flowing mindlessly from his lips as he flits about the workshop gathering tools. His mind is fast, always moving, always calculating, and so he notices the little tick of Barnes’ lips, the movement that wants to be a smile but seems to have forgotten how. The supersoldier edges cautiously into the room, and then slowly sits on the stool Tony waves at. Auri crowds his legs, rests her big head on his knee.   
“It aches, sometimes.” She confides softly to Tony, big brown eyes staring soulfully up at him. Tony coughs, taps nervously at his chest where the arc reactor glows bright and steady.   
“Well, we can’t have that, can we? Chin up, Barnes, I would say you’re about to witness magic, but  _ ew. _ ” Tony drops onto his own stool and wheels closer. Sylph slithers gracefully down and drapes herself across Auri’s shoulders.   
“Sometimes it’s hard to breathe.” She murmurs, and Tony stiffens at the reveal, his heart pounding hard enough he thinks he can feel it hitting the arc reactor casing. Barnes drops his gaze to the glowing circle, and his mouth twists, empathy and understanding.   
“Looks heavy,” He offers, tentatively, and Tony slowly relaxes.   
“It is.” He whispers back, just as tentative.

 

Barnes becomes Bucky that night, and the late night workshop visits continue.

 

They’re fighting weird, vaguely Minotaur looking creatures with wings, because of  _ course  _ they can fly. Everything’s routine (it worries Tony that this counts as routine), the Avengers are slowly herding them into SHIELD’s waiting arms, when Iron Man takes a direct hit from one of their energy weapons. Fortunately, he’s not too high when it happens. Regardless, he goes down, hard, a spray of dirt and shattered concrete marking his landing. Tony’s head is fuzzy, his vision wavering as Sylph claws her way out of the little compartment in the suit’s chest plate to stand guard over him. There’s three of the aliens approaching, and Tony wants to move, goes cold with fear at Sylph, his tiny, brave little ferret, who stands firm. Her red-brown fur stands on end, tail puffed, and she growls low in her throat as they approach. One of them snatches her up, and Tony screams at the feeling of  _ violation,  _ of wrongness, and his world whites out.

 

When he comes to, he feels warm and safe, protected. He’s no longer in the suit, and can hear the soft beep of a heart monitor. His pillow also appears to be moving. Tony opens bleary eyes, and is met with a wall of black fur. He stares in befuddlement, and then a moment later his pillow moves, and Auri’s face comes into view.    
“Good, you’re awake.” She says, warmly satisfied, and licks his cheek.    
“Tony!” Bucky crowds into his immediate line of sight, then, leaning over the side of the bed, and Tony realises the warm, safe feeling is coming from Sylph, who Bucky is wearing as a furry necklace. He opens his mouth, intends to ask if she’s okay, but he can feel her contentment, and all that comes out is,   
“Oh.” Because he’s never felt like this. It’s supposed to be wrong, touching someone else’s Daemon, but Tony is propped against Auri’s side, and Sylph is practically strangling Bucky, and all he feels is safe.   
“You scared the crap outta me, doll.” Bucky whispers, and two hands cradle his cheek, one metal and one flesh.   
“Sorry,” Tony mumbles, and probably would have said more, but Bucky leans in and kisses him, and Tony stops thinking entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please let me know what you thought. Check out my other work, or come say hi on [Tumblr](http://www.mistrstank.tumblr.com), I'm always game to talk about my Marvel love!
> 
> Thanks everyone,
> 
> ~Eza

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing Sacred](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559085) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu)




End file.
